


My freedom is Now

by blood_rose_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Fred and George Weasley, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Evil Dumbledore, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Tom Riddle secret, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_rose_writer/pseuds/blood_rose_writer
Summary: After another summer with his abusive relative, it is now third year. When he goes to the bank he finds some shocking information that will change his life for forever, better or worse, but now he knows not everyone is who they seem to be and light not always mean good and dark doesn't always mean evil. Sorry for the sucky summary I'm still thinking of how I want the story to go.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone is in the dining hall eating and talking to friends when the door slowly creaks open. Everyone looks over steadily becoming silent. When a figure comes through the door.

Everyone gapes at the small raven-haired boy who looks too small to currently be in the school full of teens While he slowly drags a stool behind him on one hand and the sorting hat in the other. Slowly he makes his way to the front setting the hat on the floor than placing the stool on the platform that the teacher's table sits on. Then bending down to grab the hat he sits on the stool and put the hat on his head, his bright emerald eyes barely showing under the brim.

For a few minutes, not a single sound was heard as the boy swung he feet back and forth, then suddenly the hat opens it mouth " Finally came to your senses." it says loud and clear so the whole room can hear. The boy looks back to the two stern face teachers and resting his eyes on the man that seems to stare into his soul. They hold eye contact then " **Slytherin!** ". The man face shifts to shocked. The boy slowly gets off the stool taking the hat off his head and gently placing it on the top of the stool he then turns around says "Anyone else is free too."

Then walks over to his new table. Slowly murmurs began. Then a few students from each table gets up and goes to the stool than either goes to their new table or went back to where they were. No one noticing that the headmaster wasn't there and didn't approve of any of it. His plans slowly weathering away.

**AN: Hi everyone, I know this is short but I want to see how many people like it before I start posting more chapters. I had written this at 2 in the morning and on a purple legal pad that I had by my bed in purple marker pen, by the way, I got marker all over my pinky poor pinky. Anyway, I thought this would be a cool story or it was just my sleep-deprived brain. Also, I'm posting this on my wattpad (BloodRoseWriter) if you see it on there that is also me also on my Archive of my Own if you go there too which is (blood_rose_writer). Also, anyone who is following me because of the stories I wrote years ago when I was a Freshman in high school I'm not gonna update those also I just finished my Freshman year of college I'm becoming a teacher. Ok, now I'm just rambling bye.**


	2. Poll on my FF.net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5402643/

Sorry this is not and update and the errors did it from my phone but I have a poll for parings cause I honestly don't know what to do. 

https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5402643/


End file.
